Soul Bound
by Krimson Tears
Summary: Forgotten in the flow of time, she exists... only to see that person once again. Sealed away people with abilities no one understood will fight for their freedom in this world. The Past will be revealed and those lost shall return to live once more...
1. Prologue

Soul Bound

Prologue

By: Krimson Tears

* * *

**30****th**** Century, Below the Crystal Palace**

* * *

"_Promise me…. That you'll get it…. The crystal that can shine throughout the galaxy…the same crystal that he had…"_

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be running about the palace?" Sailor Pluto's voice ran through the darkness of space and time.

The silver haired young man stepped through the gate a glimmer stone in his hands. He looked out of breath but still managed to say,

"Give me a key of Space-time,"

Pluto eyed the golden stone in his hands and raised her Garnet Rod defensively. "I'm afraid that I cannot," she said her magenta eyes narrowing, but just slightly.

The silver haired young man sighed and took a stance seemingly ready to fight. His bright sky blue like eyes narrowed as well. "Then I'll just have to take it,"

Pluto raised the rod into the air ready to attack. The young man held up the golden crystal in his hand showing it to Sailor Pluto who stopped letting her the rod fall holding it in front of her.

"You took it?" she asked appalled as the silver haired young man gave a small smile.

"Originally no… this wasn't what I was after, then I remembered… since _she_went to the past before why not me?"

Sailor Pluto frowned, so she'd been telling him stories after all, or maybe it had been one that the king and queen told him once before. Never mind that Sailor Pluto thought, the most important thing right now was getting the golden crystal back from him.

"…Why?"

The young man didn't answer; she wanted to stall him at least until the other scouts came. Judging by how out of breath he was earlier it wouldn't only be a matter of time. She didn't expect him to answer he did,

"Because I have something….that I need to do,"

Sailor Pluto's gaze hardened as the young man added, "And if I have to destroy your beloved king's crystal to get it, then so be it,"

He was dead set on doing this even at the loss of the king. Sailor Pluto raised her Garnet Rod into the air once more.

"Dead Scream!" a rush of power filled her garnet rod and the orb in middle; she then waved the rod and sent a blast of energy the silver haired boys way.

He jumped to the side and then back as Pluto sent about attack his way. He was getting further and further away from her, if she kept up he wouldn't be able to get one of her keys.

"You can't beat me, just give up," Sailor Pluto said her voice calm but her eyes were as cold as ice.

The silver haired young man glared at her, and started running towards her. Pluto raised her Garnet Rod to send another Dead Scream his way only to have the attack stop in midair. Pluto blinked in confusion.

"Well that worked better than expected," a new came from above. "Better hurry kid the others are fast approaching," the silver haired young man nodded slowly.

"Who are you?" sailor Pluto demanded, a chuckle came from the darkness.

"And if I were to tell you? What would you do throw another one of your attacks at me this time, my dear Princess?"

Sailor Pluto clenched her rod tightly before tapping the bottom of it against the ground. The darkness faded around them but only slightly.

"Show yourself!" Sailor Pluto demanded.

Another chuckle echoed in the empty space then Pluto heard a snap echo as well and fell to ground dropping her Garnet Rod. All of a sudden she couldn't move. Gravity was pushing her deep into the ground. A shadow formed in front of her taking the shape of a man with long black haired tied in a messy pony tail and a blonde streak on the side. He reached down and took a key from her belt before smiling at her.

"Thanks, well take this dear," he said still smiling at her.

Pluto felt heat rush to her face. Confusion set in, who was this man and why did he have such a strange ability? What's more where did he come from? She didn't sense any evil.

"She's quite a babe if I do say so, such a shame…" he stood up and backed away tossing a key to the silver haired young man who didn't comment, but did look mildly disgusted.

"Yo-!" Pluto tried to push herself up but the new comer held out his hand and Pluto was pushed back to the ground with a shout.

"Xenon," the silver haired young man said warningly.

The new comer sighed, "You suck at being bad you know that? Well get on with it," he said flippantly walking away from the fall scout.

Sailor Pluto watched as the two started to walk away. Why would he do this? It made no sense, looking over to her Garnet Rod, Pluto struggled to reach out and grab it if she could just reach it then she could stop them.

"Guardian of Time…" light started to fill the darkness and an unearthly wind filled the air.

"Let the Door of Time split the heavens and open to me," the silver haired young man recited.

Pluto touched the rod with the tip of her fingers.

"The father of the guardian,

Chronos

Lead me

Protect me

Send me the path of light!"

"Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto yelled as the two were lifted into the sky, her garnet orb shined brightly and a massive amount of wind was released into the air aimed straight at the two young men.

Xenon disappeared in a flash of blue light after pushing the silver haired young man into the light. Pluto's attack headed straight towards the silver haired young man. Eyes widening in horror Pluto gasped.

"Sol!"

Before she could see what damage had been done the silver haired young man Sol had disappeared headed back through time taking the king's crystal the Kinzuishou with him.


	2. Chapter One: Descending Light

Soul Bound

Chapter One: Descending Light

By: Krimson Tears

* * *

'Something's wrong,' opening her eyes Hotaru stared up into the night sky.

While it was true that nothing had happened for several years now, something felt different from before. Sailor Moon no Princess Serenity's light had grown stronger since that time with Galaxia and Chaos... But... closing her eyes Hotaru paused in thought; something was coming, something familiar to-

"Hotaru its time for dinner!" Michiru's voice came from down the hallway.

The young senshi turned and looked over to door. Michiru and Haruka would be furious but... She had to go...

"Hotaru?" Michiru's voice came from the other side of the doorway.

"Hotaru are you-"

After opening the door a rushing wind filled the room and Hotaru was nowhere in sight. Noticing the opened window Michiru rushed over to it and looked out of it. Nothing, there wasn't single person outside of the window or even on the streets. Looking up into the sky, Michiru blinked as shooting stars filled the sky.

"Haruka!" Michiru rushed out of the room heading down the hallway and to the stairwell as the Haruka came to the stair well with a towel hanging from her shoulders.

"Hmm?"

"Hotaru, she's gone," Michiru gasped as she walked down the stairs.

Blue eyes went wide with surprise but then she blinked at noticing that Michiru didn't seem too distraught over their adopted daughter's sudden disappearance.

"You certainly don't seem too surprised did you see something in the mirror?" Michiru shook her head,

"No… not the mirror, but… a few days ago I had a dream about a golden light falling through the sky, and Pluto she hasn't contacted us for a while, I think something's going to happen soon,"

Haruka stared at Michiru for a long while, it was true Pluto hadn't visited or even contacted them for days, but Hotaru wasn't the type to just go off on her own without reason, but Michiru didn't seem to worried about that.

"What about Hotaru?"

Michiru blinked almost as if she had forgotten that Hotaru had just disappeared. "Oh Hotaru… I don't think we should worry about that too much…I'm sure she'll be back soon,"

Michiru gave Haruka a big grin leaving her fellow Scout dumbfounded.

"Now, dinners ready. We should eat before it grows cold," Michiru said still smiling walking pass Haruka heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

* * *

"_Mother…?" _

_Queen Serenity looked from her work to see her daughter, the young princess Serenity standing in the door way. Smiling at her she put her work aside and placed her hands in lap._

"_Is something wrong Serenity?"_

_The young princess gazed at her mother with big eyes filled with question._

"_Where's father…?" _

_Queen Serenity closed her eyes as the princess made her way over to her mother. Smiling the queen opened her eyes as Princess Serenity stopped in front of her. Picking her up Queen Serenity placed the princess on her lap._

"_He went away on a journey shortly before you were born," she explained to the young princess who's eyes grew large with confusion._

"_Why?"_

"_Why the sudden interest in your father?" Queen Serenity asked the princess who looked as if she were about to cry._

"_I heard one of the maids… saying that father was dead…. Is it true?"_

_Queen Serenity didn't answer instead she held her daughter close to her chest. _

"_Has Luna told you the story of the Silver King before?" she asked her, the young princess shook her head laying her head against her mother's shoulder._

"_Once long ago… there was a king, he held in his body a light of pure silver so bright that it spread throughout the galaxy drawing others to it. He fought to protect those who needed them, valiantly and whole heartedly he never gave up… but as time went on he met others the same as he… and…" _

_Looking down at Princess Serenity she smiled at her, _

"_Fought to protect them… and eventually disappeared into the darkness alongside them,"_

"_Why?" Queen Serenity set Princess Serenity back onto the ground smiling at her once more,_

"_That answer… you will one day have to figure out for yourself my dear Serenity,"_

_The young princess blinked in confusion and opened her mouth to ask why when a voice called out to her in the distance. _

"_Usako…" Queen Serenity stood as darkness started to take over what was once brilliant white scenery. _

"_Remember… your light..." Serenity's said, looking up to Queen Serenity her mouth moved, but no words came. _

"_Usako!"_

_The scenery faded into complete darkness and then she found herself staring into deep blue eyes._

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered blinking in confusion.

Mamoru leaned over her with a worried look on his face, the room they shared was dark the only light coming from the city outside the window next to their bed. He sighed in relief as Usagi sat up. She then realized that she was crying.

"Eh? Why…?" she wiped her eyes trying to get the tears to stop, but they kept falling.

"Did you have another dream?" Usagi nodded slowly,

"Yes but…" the tears still fell she didn't know why but that dream was different and… so sad.

Mamoru took Usagi into his arms and held her close even after she stopped crying. She had, been having dreams like these for quite some time but she had never cried because of them. Most of the time she ended up not remembering what the dreams were about, this one however seemed different, somehow.

"I dreamt about the past… Queen Serenity…. she told me a story… about a king who went far away," Usagi looked up to Mamoru who listened to her quietly and patiently.

"She called him the Silver King," she said to Mamoru gazed out the window as he held his soon to be wife holding one of her hands reassuringly.

"I'm sure it was just a dream…"

She knew Mamoru was trying to calm her down so that she could go back to sleep, but something was wrong. She didn't know what, but… closing her eyes Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Yes… I'm sure as well…" Usagi said quietly although she wasn't.

Laying back down Usagi smiled at Mamoru who grinned back as he followed after her and as the two drifted back asleep they were unaware of the glowing light coming from the dresser across the room.

* * *

"You're still here Tsukishiro? Go home already,"

Kiyora Tsukishiro frowned at her boss's displeasure but ignored it as she finished restocking the freezer of the convenience store. All he ever did was complain, but deep down she knew that he cared about the work she did and her willingness to stay so late, even on a school night… well maybe.

"Hai!" she said picking up the empty box taking it into the back of the store.

Grabbing her belongings and making sure to grab a several prepared dinner sets she headed to the door.

"Don't be late tomorrow!" her boss called out to her from who knows where.

"Hai! I'm off Takao-san!"

There was no reply but she knew he heard anyway. Smiling Kiyora pulled out her Ipod as she headed across the street and to one of the parks. Now all she had to do was get home, heat up dinner, take a shower and go to bed. Humming along with the song Kiyora looked up to the sky as a flash of light shot across it, golden eyes widened with surprise.

"Shooting stars?" another and another shot across the sky as she stopped to watch, the last time she saw shooting stars was… well actually this was the first time.

More filled the sky all giving off what looked like a golden light, "Wow… it's so pretty,"

Walking again Kiyora looked at the time on her ipod and groaned, she'd only have a couple hours of sleep if she didn't get back soon, but she stopped all the same and looked up into the sky again. The street lights went off around her as beam of light filled the sky and wind exploded around her. She didn't even have time to scream as something landed into the fountain with a huge splash sending water everywhere.

"What the…" did a meteor just land in the fountain?

Cautiously taking a step forward Kiyora peered into the fountain, finding not a meteor but a young man, unconscious in the water. Dropping her dinner she climbed into the fountain and reached into the water to pull him up from under the water.

"Hey! Wake up, how did you do that?" The boy didn't open his eyes and he didn't look to be in that good of shape.

"Hey-" something glimmering in the water next to him caught her eye, a golden stone? No it was a huge crystal.

"Hold on I'll call for help, just don't… stop breathing!" Was he even breathing? Putting two fingers to his neck she waited until she felt a plus then sighed in relief as she took out her phone. She started to dial the number for emergency control when a wet hand gripped her wrist tightly.

"D-don't call anyone.."

Kiyora blinked and looked at the silver haired young man who struggled to open his eyes; he was covered in cuts, many of which were still bleeding. He gazed up to her with a look of desperation. Kiyora blinked those eyes… they were familiar from somewhere. Pain throbbed through her head suddenly causing her to drop her cell phone.

The hazy image of someone with silver hair flashed through her mind facing away from her. A long white cape flowed behind him, then it all disappeared and the pain went away. Blinking she stared down at the young man who had fallen unconscious again.

"Ah the emergency…" looking down into the fountain her mouth fell open with shock.

"My phone!"

Pulling it out of the water she hit numerous buttons with no success of it turning back on. Looking back at the young man she frowned, there was no way she could carry him to the hospital, but how as she going to explain that he fell through the sky and landed in the fountain, oh yeah they'll believe that she thought with a sigh.

She really couldn't leave him here in the fountain, unconscious he'd drown, but… smiling as an idea came to her she reached into the fountain and pulled out the gold crystal, it must have been his, whoever bought it for him must have paid a fortune too. Putting it in her jacket pocket she pulled him out of the fountain and with a grunt. He was heavier than he looked.

"Okay.. Now all I have to do is get him… to my apartment… on the twelfth floor…" she trailed off, how on earth was she going to do that?

'Grin and bear it,' she thought sighing again and grabbed her sack of store bought food and then the silver haired stranger.

At least her apartment was within walking distance of the park.

* * *

**The next day…**

* * *

"So you've been having strange dreams for the last few months and you haven't even bothered to say anything until now why?" Rei asked with a raised brow.

Usagi sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since arriving at the shrine with everyone.

"Because this is the only one I remember," Makoto and Ami stared the same curious look.

"Oh your so…" Rei sighed in defeat rubbing her eyes tiredly. "So what was it about?"

Usagi blinked, "What was what about?"

Makoto and Ami sighed and Rei glared at her, "The dream!" she growled

"Oh! Um…" Usagi looked up to the ceiling in deep thought then smiled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You know I can't really remember anymore,"

Rei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as her head fell in disbelief, opening her mouth ready to scream at her dear princess when Minako slid the door open loudly.

"Guess what! I got an audition for a new drama!" she shouted happily, Rei sighed as Makoto picked up a rice cracker and Ami opened the book that had been sitting in her lap with little concern.

Minako blinked at the silence, "What's wrong?"

Rei heaved another sigh as she waved her hand, "Not a thing. Back to these dreams of yours Bunny…"

Usagi blinked as she picked up a rice cracker as well and tilted her head to the side, "What about them?"

Rei moved a strand of long dark hair over her shoulder. "Do you think they're dangerous or not?"

Usagi blinked and closed her eyes, this time seriously thinking about the dreams. "I don't know… " she answered truthfully as Luna and Artemis came into the room as well.

"The Silver King…" Usagi suddenly said snapping her fingers together; the cats froze and looked at the future Queen of Earth.

"The who?" Minako asked as she sat down next to Makoto who shrugged, Rei and Ami shared the same look of confusion as well at the sudden mention of The Silver King.

"That was what the dream was about I think… a Silver King,"

Luna coughed gaining the senshi's attention, "The Silver King is just a fairytale it doesn't actually exist,"

The girls all frowned in disappointment, "Well that's a bust," Minako said then remembered,

"Oh and apparently Hotaru disappeared," she added as she picked up a rice cracker from the plate sitting on the table they all sat around.

"What! When?" her fellow senshi all asked at the same time, Minako shrugged, "Sometime last night when that meteor shower occurred,"

Luna and Artemis looked at one another cautiously, "Well I doubt anything bad will happen, no one was hurt besides with Chaos gone there isn't anything left out there to cause any serious trouble," Makoto said evenly.

The other four nodded in agreement. It been sometime since then, Usagi and Mamoru were just months away from their marriage and everything was just right. For something to happen now of all times, really would be bad luck.

"Even so, be on guard you never know when something might decide to show itself," Luna said with extreme caution in her tone.

"What about Hotaru? Did Haruka and Michiru say anything about when she would be back?" Ami asked setting her book aside, Minako shrugged and shook her head.

"They said not to worry, Michiru said she should be back soon, wherever she went,"

Despite those words the girls still looked worried, especially their princess. Mina in all her blonde glory smiled and decided to bring up her new job in the drama she had been talking about, "Apparently its based off of Greek mythology, they want me to play Venus,"

The girls all giggled as their guardian cats left the room.

"Luna, are you sure…?" Artemis asked quietly, the black cat nodded and said,

"Until we know for sure, there's no reason to bring it up, besides… their happy let's leave it that way for at least a while longer,"

"I hope were wrong about this…" Artemis muttered to Luna who nodded in agreement


	3. Chapter Two: Necessities

Soul Bound

Chapter Two: Necessities

By: Krimson Tears

* * *

**30****th**** Century, Crystal Tokyo**

* * *

The city was at peace unaware of what happened at the Crystal Palace, it wasn't surprising they didn't know. After all not everything at the kingdom was known to the citizens. Xenon leaned against a window frame of an empty apartment gazing up at the palace. A world of peace indeed… he thought picking up a half empty bottle of liqueur. All he could do now; was wait until he received further orders, but even then what were they trying to accomplish by going into the past?

"Xen…" a small voice came from within the darkness of the room.

Xenon turned his head from the window and looked to see the faint outline of a person hiding in the darkness.

"Is it beautiful…?"

Xenon looked back towards the window, beautiful?

"Yeah.. its everything we used to wish for…" he answered quietly, they traveled through the galaxy for hundreds and thousands of years… forgotten from the flow of time and when they finally reached their destination… everything had changed.

"But… it's not the same is it?" the same voice asked causing Xenon to grin.

"No, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing. Besides were getting closer to our goal are not?"

Xenon pulled on the blonde strand of his hair before moving away from the window and into the darkness where the other voice had come from.

"Have you seen it yet?"

A girl with long pale blonde hair shook her head keeping her eyes closed. She turned her head to him and pointed to the window.

"We wait. Sol will take care of the necessary arrangements when he is able,"

When he is able? Xenon wasn't sure what she meant by that but he didn't like the sound of it, and he really didn't want to know either, however he couldn't help but wonder why she had picked him off all people when there were others who could have gotten the crystal, and he didn't even get the right one.

"You want to know why I picked him?" the girl asked smiling at him from her sitting position on the ground of the empty room.

Xenon sighed and scratched the back of his head before sitting down next to her. "I trust your judgment… it's just he's not like us…"

The girl giggled and leaned against Xenon's shoulder, "That's not true... he's more like us than you think…" she said tiredly, Xenon looked over to her and let out a sigh before bringing the half empty bottle of liqueur to his lips drinking again.

"Those who once guarded the earth will awaken once more, free from their curse… this time they will decide their own fate now… darkness or light. Which will they will choose?" the girl said quietly opening her eyes, Xenon didn't reply but merely smiled.

* * *

**21****st**** Century Japan, Tokyo**

* * *

Kiyora frowned staring at the sleeping silver haired young man. He hadn't woken up once through the night, at least someone got to sleep she thought with a sigh. Standing up she looked at the golden crystal sitting on the night stand next to her bed. It looked expensive too; did that mean this kid's family was loaded? Picking up her first aid box she sighed, she ended up using half of it on him. Well she couldn't go to work now, ironically when she called her boss he seemed rather understanding and gave her a few days off, only after he yelled at her though.

Still… she couldn't understand it, people didn't just fall from the sky… except when they were sky diving, but no one did that in Tokyo! Twirling a loose strand of dark hair Kiyora continued to logically think about last night… failing. Nothing she could think of explained it. Loud knocking came from her apartment door.

"Ah… Coming just a minute!" she hollered, a groan came from the silver haired young man making Kiyora jump and cover her mouth before hurriedly heading to the door.

Opening it she blinked at the man who held out a police badge to her. His hair resembled her new bed mate as well, but his skin was slightly darker and he had piercing silver grey eyes, and if that wasn't shocking enough he towered over her.

"Um… yes how may I help you?" Kiyora asked after taking a close look at the badge.

The tall silver haired officer coughed, "My name is Kagerou Amakura I work for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department," he said putting his badge away. "I'm here in regard to a missing student,"

Kiyora blinked a missing student? "I'm sorry but I don't,"

"Ashiya Yuzura is a student at your school yes?" Kagerou Amakura cut in sharply making Kiyora nodded slowly, she and Yuzura had been going to school together since grade school, and they'd been friends ever since.

"Late last night after telling her parents she was coming to see you, she never returned home," Kiyora panicked,

"What do you mean never returned home? She never even came over," she started, "I never called her either by phone…." She trailed off her phone… just remembering that it had fallen into the fountain last night, made her want to cry.

"I dropped my phone and it won't even turn on I-"

The silver haired officer coughed and held up a hand interrupting her, she blinked. "Breathe Tsukishiro-san," he said giving her a cold stare.

Kiyora nodded rapidly and took a deep breath then another, "You never contacted her?" Kiyora shook her head several times.

"I was working late my boss doesn't like it when I use my phone so I turn it off," Kiyora explained, now she couldn't even turn it on.

"If you should happen to receive any word from her, please contact this number and report it, and a suggestion, for the time being it would be better if you don't go out on the streets alone. This isn't the first time a girl from your school has gone missing,"

Kiyora nodded and bowed slightly to the police officer, "H-have a good day," she said as he left.

Closing the door Kiyora slid down the door with a look of fright. He was scary she thought with a sigh. But when did another student at her school go missing? Thinking back she couldn't remember any students disappearing, but for Yuzura to go missing without telling anyone where she was going, it was unlike her. Standing up from the door she walked back to the bedroom and peeked in. 'Still sleeping,' she thought and walked into the kitchen.

"Yuzura…" picking up her cell phone she tried to turn it on, but the screen wouldn't even light up.

Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance as she sat her phone back onto the table and went to the fridge. Pulling out a prepared lunch she went to the microwave. They were good, but she was getting tired of always eating the same thing over and over again. Maybe she should take a cooking class? Pulling off the plastic wrapping Kiyora put her lunch into the microwave with a sigh.

'Nothing to now but wait I guess,' she thought with a sigh as she watched her lunch turn in the microwave unaware of the shadow slowly coming up behind her.

* * *

"Ami over here, over here!" Minako waved to her intelligent friend as she entered Crown Café, Rei was there too with a small cup of coffee in hand.

Sitting down with the two Ami removed her thin rimmed glasses and gave a small smile. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Minako held up a set of four tickets with a goofy grin, "I got free tickets to a Kabuki play, but I can't go I have a screening for the drama the same say… and I can't think of anyone else who would want them besides you two so…"

"What show?" Ami asked mildly intrigued at the blondes offer.

"Uh… Lunar Princess Sakuya?" Ami's eyes lit up with interest but she didn't speak up, Rei just sighed.

"I heard that the actor for the princess is really handsome. Um… his name is Zakuro Asakura I think. The gossip around the talent agency said that he had gone on a hiatus a couple years ago due to personal reason, but now that he's better he's retaking the stage, quite literally," Rei and Ami stared at their blonde friend then sighed, of course she would know something like that.

"But you know what I think?" Rei groaned ordering another cup of coffee as the waitress passed by.

"There's another rumor going around that the reason he left was for a man,"

Rei didn't comment, neither did Ami honestly it didn't surprise them at all, not when you fight alien life forms dead bent on destroy or taking over the world. Actually that had been their norm for a key part of their lives had revolved around things like that.

"Oh is that all, here I was thinking she say something like, I think he's a youma or something," Rei said with a small grin as her coffee came, Ami nodded in agreement.

"You know… I think that might be the case apparently he's so pretty it's almost unnatural," and youma were always unnatural Rei thought, most she remembered at least looked human.

"Anyways… are you going to give us the tickets or not?" Rei asked with a raised brow, the blonde senshi shrugged then stood up, "Well I have rehearsal in an hour better go, see you at Mako's later tonight!"

Rei looked at the tickets, they had a pretty floral and moon design.

"Moon princess Sakuya?" she repeated out loud making Ami giggle.

"If only they knew…" Rei said with a smile taking the tickets checking the date and time for the show.

"Oh its tomorrow,"

"Should we invite Bunny for a change of pace? It might cheer her up," Ami suggested, Rei nodded slowly.

Both their cell phones rang simultaneously with the same ringtone causing Rei to face palm and Ami to smile. Taking out their cell phones they looked at the message they just received.

Oh and don't forget to get his autograph! Rei put her phone away with a shake of the head.

"Always thinking about men…"

"Venus was called the Goddess of Love for a reason,"

"No kidding,"

* * *

Kiyora watched as the silver haired young man ate another bowl of instant ramen. This was his sixth one. After scaring the crap out of her an half an hour ago all he'd been doing since then was eat.

"Um…"

The silver haired boy glanced up to her for a split second then looked back down as he sat down the now empty bowl.

"Um…." Kiyora started again even though she had no idea where to stop, she had so many questions!

"The man from earlier who came to the door… what was his name?" Kiyora blinked and thought for a moment.

"Uh Kagerou Amakura do you know him?" Kiyora asked, they both had silver hair so maybe they were related?

"No,"

Kiyora laughed nervously, "So… then…?"

"Sol," the silver haired young man answered holding up the bowl to her. "Can I have another?" he added.

Kiyora blinked several times, what was he a bottomless pit? Staring at him Kiyora realized his eyes were a deep bright blue and was Sol supposed to be his name or something? Sounded like his parents liked to much Greek Mythology to her.

"Are you a foreigner or something?" she asked taking the bowl from Sol's hands.

"Uh… something like that… I suppose," Kiyora stared at him.

Just what the hell was that supposed to mean.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sol said tiredly.

"I'm open minded,"

Sol sat there for a while in silence trying to decide whether he should tell her or not. Finally after a minute he sighed, "Fine… you've heard of the Sailor Senshi right?"

Kiyora nodded slowly, they were supposed to a group of girls dressed in miniskirts and heels right with supernatural powers?

"They…" Sol trailed off then took a deep breath before continuing. "They're trying to kill me,"

* * *

"The future changes… with every meeting and every word spoke… it changes… Sol will you have the power to change the past… and our future?" the pale blonde haired girl whispered facing the window.

While she couldn't see, she placed her hand on the window. "Will you be able to…change our destiny?"


	4. Chapter Three: The First Clue

Soul Bound

By: Krimson Tears

Chapter 3: The First Clue

* * *

Edit: I forgot to put page breaks QAQ I'm so sorry! I submitted this at like 4 am last night give or take. I wasn't thinking then...well I added them...remember to review please, and have a happy Christmas and New Years!

* * *

She tried not to laugh and as the corner of her lips started to turn upwards Sol scowled at her. Covering her mouth Kiyora coughed and stood up from the table.

"You don't believe me." Sol stated matter of fact.

Kiyora shook her head, "NO! I d-do…" she stuttered.

No she didn't Sol thought. Looking down at the table top Sol frowned. The Senshi in this time weren't affiliated with the government in any way during this time. They were more idols in a sense, so his accusation of them trying to kill him was far out there.

"So…why are they…er after you?"

Sol didn't answer. Kiyora thinned her lips to a fine line and then asked another question. "Is it something bad?"

Sol glanced up to her with a worried look. "It could become one?" he admitted and Kiyora couldn't help but think to the crystal he had carried with him when she found him.

"Is it because of that crystal?" Sol fell silent.

Kiyora sighed and turned to the kitchen counter and pulled out another bowl of ramen. He didn't seem like a villain; honestly he felt more like a lost child than anything else.

"So… what are you going to do now?" she looked back to Sol who kept quiet.

That was the real question. After stealing the golden crystal from the King and coming all the way back in time… what was he going to do?

"You.. could stay here…" Kiyora suggested turning her back to him.

He looked up at her blinking.

"You'd trust a complete stranger?"

Kiyora "hmmed" and then shrugged. "Stranger things have happened, such as a boy falling from the sky in a golden light…"

Sol's cheeks flushed pink and she laughed.

"I don't mind the company, besides this place is too big for one person, and… you really don't look in any condition to go anywhere."

Sol furrowed his brows at her with a half glare, and she smiled at him sweetly. "So?"

Sol sighed giving in and gave her a small smile of his own. "Fine… you aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

Kiyora still grinning said. "Nope,"

* * *

"No! NO! NO! You're doing it wrong! AGAIN; from the top!"

A group of girls stood in the corner whispering to one another, while their director yelled at the beautifully dressed actor standing on the stage.

"Isn't he being a bit harsh…?" one asked.

Another nodded but didn't comment.

"NO! You're turning too soon! Again!"

The girls sighed; it couldn't be easy moving in such heavy clothes, not to mention that they'd been on the same scene for the last few hours now.

"Director don't you think it's time for a break, Asakura-san has practiced for some time now," The director shot a glare at the poor woman who suggested something so irrational.

"The show is in two days and this fool is still messing up the dance number!" the young woman "epped" and inched away from her boss.

"And you want us to take a break?" he continued his facing turning red.

"I just thought he might be tired and that's why…"

"You thought… YOU thought? You're fired!" the Director shouted.

The young woman jumped with tears in her eyes and then rushed off. The group sighed; the new ones were always the first to go… they mused.

"Don't be such a hard ass, Tsurugu," a playful voice chimed throughout the air.

The Director, Tsurugu glared at the beautifully dressed actor who just smiled in return.

Tsuguru turned and looked at his other coworkers. "What are you all gawking at? Go home already!" Everyone fumbled as they readied to leave.

"You better have this scene perfected by the show otherwise…"

The actor waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry; perfection is my middle name,"

Tsurugu scowled but didn't comment instead he turned as the clothing and makeup artist rushed to the stage.

"Honestly he's gonna have a heart attack one of these days,"

The actor smiled at his manager who came up stepped up the stage. She had watched the entire time but said nothing.

"You think? That be wicked," he mused, his manager sighed.

"Twisted little monkey…. How do you feel Zakuro?"

The actor shrugged which proved difficult due to the many layers of clothes he was wearing.

"Eh.. It's a bit hard to move in this but…"

His manager sighed, "That's not what I meant," she retorted holding her hand up to stop him.

Zakuro gave his manager a goofy grin and headed off to change clothes. His manager sighed following.

"You have a magazine interview in three hours think you can behave yourself long enough until then?"

Zakuro waved a dismissive hand as he headed off, which only led to his manager letting out yet another sigh. "I'll call the car… don't sneak off," she told him, glaring at the back of his head as he disappeared into his dressing room.

* * *

Tsurugu stared at a dimly lit screen with a frown. Something was off, even though Zakuro was performing well enough. There was something missing, before Zakuro would move everyone around him with his dancing. He was born to dance. Yet all these years later, that light was gone. He would give anything just to see that light in Zakuro's eyes again…. Anything…

"_I can grant you what you desire most…" _Tsurugu turned slowly, at the sound of that eerie voice.

As he came face to face with what stood behind him, everything seemed to stop. The room grew cold and dark, floating orbs of purple and blue light filled the air. Standing behind Tsurugu was a man clad in a dark cloak from head to toe. Silver strands of hair fell out from the front of cloak.

"What…who…" Tsurugu stepped back knocking into the screen that he'd been watching Zakuro's dance on.

It fell and the screen cracked. The man raised his hand to the screen which played Zakuro's dancing over and over.

"_I can give you what you desire most…"_

Tsurugu stared at the screen, what he desired most? On the broken screen Zakuro turned a fan in his hand. A famous dance scene which only a few had been able to master any dance with such emotion and beauty, Zakuro had done it once when he was a child and his mother before him. But…

"I…."

* * *

The Door to Zakuro's dressing room slammed open surprising the makeup artist and clothing artist.

"K-Komaki-san?" They questioned at the same time.

"Where. Is. He?" she questioned with a deadly glare.

The makeup and clothing artist looked at one another, then back to Komaki and paled. The aura surrounding the manager grew colder with each second.

"Out the back," they both panicked.

Komaki's face went red with fury but then she let out a sigh. "I don't get paid enough to baby sit him 24/7…" she muttered to herself rubbing her temples in an effort to calm herself down before looking back to the girls.

"Did he say where he was going?" she asked.

They shook their heads simultaneously. Komaki wrinkled her noise. "Wonderful,"

She pulled her phone out from the pocket of her suit and calling Zakuro's cell phone. An ever familiar ringtone filled her ears. All three looked back to the makeup stand, where the source of the ringtone came from. Komaki's eyebrow twitched as she ended the call and went over to the makeup stand snatching the phone from the table with a frown.

"Just wonderful…" she gritted.

* * *

"Oi Natsume you have a customer get your ass out here!"

The man with long dark brown hair looked back from the T.V and to a man dressed as a waiter. He grinned and looked back to the T.V,

"Did you hear there was a meteor shower last night…" he said almost gleefully.

"….You're not going to go into your long-winded explanation about stars again are you?" the waiter asked in a dead pan done of voice.

Natsume grinned as he watched the news again; the meteor show was the talk of town. Apparently there wasn't even scheduled to happen this time of year. Needless to say it was interesting in his eyes at least.

"Not if you don't want me to," he smirked.

The waiter held up a hand, "No thanks, like I said you have a visitor, do you want me to shoo her away?"

Natsume sat there, thinking then asked, "Which one is it?"

The waiter sighed disapprovingly, "Maiko Suzumura,"

Natsume made a face, that girl just didn't know when to quit did she? Sighing he stood up and put his hands in his back pockets. "Naw, I'll see her,"

"Great cause she's scaring off my customers with that glare of hers, "

Natsume laughed at that, heading downstairs and to the front of the store where the said woman was waiting for him. She wore a business suit, a rather expensive one at that. Grinning as he walked up to her he asked,

"Maiko-chan to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Maiko turned to him running a hand over her bangs and smiled politely back. "Natsume-kun… I don't suppose you've giving it anymore thought?" she asked.

"I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about Maiko-chan," he mused still grinning.

Maiko sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You still want to work at a rundown place like this? There are people waiting for you b-" Natsume placed a finger on her lips and stepped closer to her closing the distance between them.

"Now, now… you know you're so much more beautiful when you're angry did you know that?" Maiko blinked and her face flamed and she stepped back away from him.

"That's not…I didn't come here for that, Natsume-kun I know it's been rough for you…but please, please think about returning. It doesn't have happen now, just please think about it," she bowed slightly and hurried off back down the street.

Sighing as she left Natsume rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh and looked up to the blue sky frowning.

"What a pain…" he muttered before heading back to the stairs that headed to his apartment.

* * *

"You think you can steal from us and get away with it you little prick?" A hooded thug yelled shoving a blonde haired young man back against a wall by the front of his shirt.

He grunted but didn't reply. The thug growled his eyes flaring in anger as his friend cracked his knuckles and the other his neck.

"WELL?" the thug growled shoving him again.

The blonde grinned…no smirked and placed the palm of his hand against the chest of the thug, the thug didn't even have time to blink as a gust of wind pushed him away and to the wall behind his friends.

"Well...?" the blonde mimicked smugly still smirking at them.

His two friends stepped back as the hooded thug gritted his teeth and stepped towards the blonde fist raised. He punched the blonde in the face. The blonde staggered only slightly as one of two of his friends charged at him, fists raised. But their punches never met, they two went flying by an invisible force. The hooded thug started to shake; whether it was from fear or anger the blonde didn't know nor did he care.

His friends got back up confused but still ready to fight. The blonde's smirk grew wider. The two gulped then their eyes widened as the hooded thug came up behind the blonde with a medal pipe in his hands.

Hitting the blonde upside the head he fell to the ground blood staining his golden-colored hair.

The hooded thug raised the pipe again, but then stopped as if an unseen force kept him from moving, and then he were pushed towards his friends and thrown on top of them. As they scrambled to their feet the blonde rose to his feet shakily, a trail of blood falling down from his forehead.

The three stuttered from fear, he could see it in their eyes.

"That's…you're not normal…you… you monster!" they all ran off after that.

The blonde frowned ignoring the throbbing pain in his right cheek and the side of his head.

"What a bore…" he muttered under his breath and leaned against the wall he was pushed against moments ago.

Pulling out a pack of empty cigarettes he sighed throwing it to the ground. Blinking several times to clear his vision he slid to the ground and sat there for a moment; then pulled out a red cellphone. Putting it to his ear he waited.

"It's me…"

He paused as the person on the other line spoke.

"Yeah… I got what you wanted…I'll bring it to you later tonight,"

* * *

Kiyora stared at Sol as the young man held a huge golden crystal in his hands. He had tried to get it to do something for a while, what she didn't know but he was dead set on doing it.

"Um…Sol… what are you doing?" she finally asked after the silver-haired young man finally gave it with a sigh.

"I'm…trying to find someone…" he said finally.

Kiyora nodded slowly although she really didn't see how some crystal, a huge golden one at that would help. It was pretty though she had to admit.

"Would a phone book help?"

Sol blinked, "A phone book?" he repeated.

She nodded, "Yeah, you know the book you use to look up numbers and names of those you don't know?"

Sol furrowed his brows, "I know what a phone book is, and no it won't help…" Considering he had no idea what their names were.

The idea had come to him after she made him another four bowls of ramen, if he could find them then there was a possibility of getting them on his side to help fight the senshi. If they were even alive that is. Their crystals held most of their powers and memories. Even broken and fractured, they had been reborn as humans, that much he was sure of.

"So… who exactly are you looking for?" Kiyora asked from the couch picking up a magazine.

Sol poked the crystal, if only it would do something, anything. But it was a stretch, if the Ginzuishou wouldn't respond to him, what were the chances of this one responding as well.

" Kiyora-san…"

Kiyora blinked looking from her magazine, Sol held up the crystal to her.

"Take this," he said, Kiyora blinked.

"Are you sure it looks expensive what if I drop it or something?"

Sol laughed, "It's not worth much…it's basically trash if I can't even use it," At least to him.

Kiyora looked at him then the crystal and decided to poke it just as he had a few moments ago. It didn't do anything. Taking it she held it up close to her face.

"It's pretty…what kind of stone is it?" Kiyora asked holding it by the chain.

Sol blinked and then tilted his head to the side. "Uh…you know…I don't really know," he admitted.

Kiyora laughed and set it back on the table. "Well even if it's just "trash" it's still very pretty who gave it to you?"

Sol looked away, "Hah! Gave, that bastard would give me the time of day let alone something like this," he grumbled.

Kiyora blinked, "Uh…okay…wait does that mean you stole it?"

Sol flinched but didn't answer, "You did, didn't you?"

Kiyora stood up a placed her hands on her hips with a scowl.

"Steal is a strong word…borrowed more like,"

"Oh so you're running from the senshi because you "borrowed" this…this…whatever this stone is!" she held it up again in front of his face.

It gleamed then shined and a burst of light filled the room.

"Wha-" letting go of the stone Kiyora covered her eyes with her arms as Sol stared at the stone dumbfounded then stood up.

"Find the Shitennou!" he ordered.

Kiyora blinked, Shitennou she wondered as the light faded then a glowing line of light came from the crystal and went out of the sliding doors in her balcony.

"Wha…wh-what the hell is going on?" Kiyora questioned staring at the floating stone pale as a ghost.

Sol stared at the stone as it slowly started to descend and fall into his out stretched hand.

"Sol what…how… what was that?" Kiyora asked looking back and forth at the stone and him cautiously.

"It's…" Sol started then grinned, Kiyora blinked.

"It's the key to changing this planet's future,"

* * *

A/N: GAH! Late I know… usually I…well actually I usually take forever to update anyways but this was not intentional, school kind of got hectic for a while and now that its break I finally found the time to finish this chapter. It took a while to decide how I wanted the Shitennou to be like. Can you guess who is who? They've all been mentioned now all that's left is to get them all together in one place so the story can move forward. If I don't get side tracked or have writers block the next chapter should be up…sometime within a month or less, but I can't promise that. Just stay tuned okay.

Oh another note, I am aware that some of this story may feel rushed, and maybe even have horrible grammatical errors. I try to make sure that it's at least somewhat correct. If there are problems, I will fix them later once I have a chance to just sit down and do so. Remember to review, of course only if you want to. Who knows you might just get a quick up date. Review motivate me to write more. *A*


End file.
